


Hungry Eyes

by CloversDreams



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Fantasy AU, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Minor MafuYama, Non-Explicit, Roommates, Sensuality, Vampire!Haruki, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolf!Akihiko, half assed confession, the whole band is supernatural creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Haruki's gaze shifted to Akihiko. The blond looked great all sweaty and serious faced as he banged away at his drum set, as usual. Part of him wondered if he could feel the tug of Mafuyu's song as well. Probably not. The guy wasn’t one to just sit back and desire things. If he wanted something he went out and got it. A twinge of longing struck Haruki right through the heart. He wished he was as bold as his roommate.He jumped when Akihiko looked right at him. Haruki quickly looked away and continued to play his part. Stupid werewolf senses. There was no need for them to be heightenedthatmuch. He didn’t even know why he was thinking about something so silly right now. The song must’ve already taken a bigger toll on him than he’d realized. There was a dull ache in his fangs and he frowned. It was a good thing this was the last song of their set, he was getting hungry.





	Hungry Eyes

It was hot on the stage. The spotlights above radiated heat as they shined brightly right in Haruki’s face. Beads of sweat dripped down the back of his neck one after the other and disappeared into his shirt. He didn’t mind in the slightest. He nodded along to the music as he fingered his bass in time with the song. The roar of the crowd that cheered around them was motivating enough, even if he couldn’t exactly see them. He knew they were there and that they were enjoying themselves. For good reason, too.

Haruki glanced over at the lead singer of their band. Mafuyu was hard at work singing his heart out. His natural ability was captivating. The whole crowd was under his spell. If Haruki didn’t focus on his playing, he would get swept up in it too. That’s how powerful the kid was even though he was still so young. He supposed that came with the territory.

With all the supernatural beings in the world it was nearly impossible to tell what kind of blood ran through a person’s veins until they revealed it to you. It was considered rude to outright ask. Most times it could be worked into a pleasant conversation and it wasn’t a big deal. Sometimes it was more obvious, like demons with their black horns atop their heads. Other times it was a bit more subtle, like the vampire fangs in Haruki’s mouth.

Then there were the shifters, who looked human for the most part but could change into animals. They were harder to spot. The other two band members fell into that category. While Akihiko and Ritsuka weren’t the same type of shifter, they still found a kinship in their similarities. They had a close bond because of it.

Finally, there was Mafuyu. Haruki remembered being quite curious about the perpetually sleepy boy when they’d met. That characteristic was a trait of quite a few unfriendly beings. However, he soon came to find out that the kid was actually a hybrid. A fascinating one at that. His dominant side was a sandman. That explained his sleepy demeanor. He just couldn’t help himself. Since he didn’t use his abilities on others they turned inward. That was a potential drawback of many supernatural powers.

Mafuyu’s other side, well, it stayed dormant for the most part. It was only when the kid walked out onto a stage and stood in front of a microphone that it awakened and exploded outward. Haruki could still remember his utter shock the first time Mafuyu sang. The feeling it roused within him was so intense he thought he might die. It was incredible. After the show he realized that everyone else had felt it too, many were even brought to tears just like Mafuyu was. That was when realization struck him.

This soft-spoken, shy boy exuded a power unlike anything Haruki had ever seen before. He’d heard enough stories to know what he was dealing with, though he hadn’t previously experienced it in person. That part of Mafuyu which stayed asleep until the exact moment it could be used to its full extent was a siren. It was no wonder the music had hit him so hard that he wasn’t sure he’d survive. A voice like that was something rare indeed. Haruki could hardly believe it.

He still couldn’t believe it even now. Not after being in a band together for just over a year and getting to know the kid. Mafuyu, who could barely keep his eyes open and focus on things at the best of times, had the whole audience captivated. His thrall reached out and caressed them all lovingly. His desire for them to feel great emotions because of his words was fulfilled tenfold. It was all made possible because of the power of his song.

Haruki shook his head and focused on fingering his bass. As long as he concentrated, he could keep from being completely sucked in like everyone else. He’d heard the voice enough times by now to have built up a tolerance. All the band members had. That being said, there was something particularly strong about his song tonight. Haruki had a bit of a struggle fighting it. The feeling that bubbled within him was so warm… so comforting… but also out of reach. It was like an embrace he craved but couldn’t have. A love that would never be if no one took action and fought for it. Ugh. He hated how true that rang.

His gaze shifted to Akihiko. The blond looked great all sweaty and serious faced as he banged away at his drum set, as usual. Part of him wondered if he could feel the tug of the song as well. Probably not. The guy wasn’t one to just sit back and desire things. If he wanted something he went out and got it. A twinge of longing struck Haruki right through the heart. He wished he was as bold as his roommate.

He jumped when Akihiko looked right at him. Haruki quickly looked away and continued to play his part. Stupid werewolf senses. There was no need for them to be heightened _that_ much. He didn’t even know why he was thinking about something so silly right now. The song must’ve already taken a bigger toll on him than he’d realized. There was a dull ache in his fangs and he frowned. It was a good thing this was the last song of their set, he was getting hungry.

Mafuyu held the last note of the song while the rest of the band stopped playing. The crowd cheered even louder than before and he thanked them softly. The band headed backstage and greeted the people waiting for them there. Haruki was all smiles at the quick meet-and-greet. It was when he noticed Ritsuka help steady Mafuyu on his feet that he called it a night. Politely, of course.

He told Akihiko to go on home ahead of him and he’d get the boys home. He wasn’t met with any argument. Haruki supposed that even werewolves with their legendary stamina needed time to recharge once in a while. That was fair enough.

As they headed down the road the ache in his fangs began to get worse. He really needed to get back home and have some of the blood from his fridge. Perhaps some light conversation would distract him from how hungry he was all of a sudden. Haruki kept his focus on the road in front of him and said, “Your song was especially powerful today, Mafuyu. You’re getting better every time you perform.”

“He’s asleep,” Ritsuka replied. “But I know he would say thanks for the compliment. Probably with some goofy grin on his face and ridiculous sparkle in his eyes.”

“That sounds about right,” Haruki chuckled. His gaze shifted to the rear-view mirror where he saw that Mafuyu’s head was against Ritsuka’s shoulder. He watched Ritsuka pet the other boy’s hair gently, blissfully unaware of being watched. They really were cute together. It was sweet. Gosh, that made Haruki super jealous sometimes. He wanted someone to be sickeningly affectionate with too. He refocused on the road and teased, “Asleep, huh? Even for him, that was fast.”

Ritsuka hummed softly then said, “He used a lot of energy for that last song. Now he has to make up the difference. He’s going to be out for a while.”

“Ah.” That made sense. The siren side of him had gone back to its dormant state and now he had a little recovery period, as it were. Just _thinking_ about it was exhausting, he could hardly imagine living it. He continued to drive in silence for the next minute. It was only when he realized he didn’t actually ask where they wanted to go that he finally spoke up again. “So. I’m taking you both back to his place, right?”

“Yeah, his mom isn't there and I want to make sure he’s OK when he wakes up,” Ritsuka explained. “Plus, Kedama is probably hungry.”

Haruki had a soft smile on his face as he said, “You take good care of him, Uecchi. He’s lucky to have someone like you.”

There was a choked sound before Ritsuka finally grunted, “T-thanks.”

_Ahh, young love. It must be so nice._ Haruki ignored the longing in his chest that seemed to be intensified since their performance earlier. He pulled up to a red light and watched as the moon peeked out from behind some clouds. He didn’t even think as he muttered, “It’s nearly full.”

“Yeah, I can feel it.” Ritsuka’s voice was soft and sounded almost as if the response was automatic. “I’ll have to shift in the next day or two.”

Haruki jumped when he heard that. He didn’t realize he’d said that out loud. Good thing he didn’t actually voice the rest of his thought, my goodness. That would’ve been too embarrassing. He shook his head to clear it then asked, “Are you and Akihiko going to hang out when it’s time for you to shift?”

“I don’t know,” Ritsuka groaned. He scrunched his face and explained, “He’s so darn energetic when he shifts and always wants to run. I appreciate him trying to include me in that kind of stuff, but I’d much rather sleep in a patch of moonlight after I change.”

“Cats and dogs really are opposites, shifters or otherwise,” Haruki chuckled. They kept the chat minimal for the rest of the ride since they didn’t want to disturb their slumbering bandmate. Once they arrived at Mafuyu’s apartment Haruki offered to help Ritsuka get him into the house, but the boy insisted that he could do it on his own.

Haruki carried their guitars and watched what ended up being a bit of a struggle. He would’ve offered to help again if he thought it’d make a difference. The determination he saw on Ritsuka’s face told him otherwise. Once they finally made it inside, he set the instruments down in the foyer. He waited there until Ritsuka showed up with Kedama on his heels. Haruki nodded and bid him goodnight once he knew everything was in order.

After that he was finally on his way home. Man, he was hungry. The ache in his fangs was nearly unbearable now. He didn’t know if that had something to do with Mafuyu’s song tonight, but it was unusual since he’d eaten before the show. All the more motivation to head back home. He had blood in the fridge just waiting for him.

Haruki let out a sigh and closed the front door behind himself. He kicked off his shoes and set down his bass. Then he said a soft, “I’m home~”

His mind was fixed on one thing– getting to the kitchen. It was too bad he didn’t have any fresh blood. That’d really hit the spot right now with the way he was craving the stuff. Oh, well. Twice as much of the bagged stuff it was. He meandered through the apartment and towards his destination then stopped abruptly when he heard a soft snore. Haruki turned towards the living room.

There, fast asleep on the couch, was his roommate. Who was also his bandmate. And crush. OK, the guy was a lot of things to him. The scent of soap wafted towards him and Haruki realized that Akihiko must’ve come home then showered and fallen asleep on the couch. The guy had the right idea. Haruki tiptoed just a bit closer so he could peek over the back of the couch and see him better.

That was a mistake on his end. That tight tank top, freshly clean skin, and relaxed expression on his face. Haruki stiffened at the sight of how stinking hot he was. Couldn’t Akihiko cut him some slack and go be overly attractive in his room? Why did he have to flaunt it like this? Ugh. Haruki shook his head. He needed to feed before he lost his mind. His gaze traveled shamelessly over Akihiko one last time. For lack of a better word… he looked _delicious_. Haruki bit down on his bottom lip nearly hard enough for his fangs to pierce it.

“I can smell your overwhelming desire, Haru. It’s practically suffocating.”

Haruki jumped at the sudden voice in the otherwise quiet apartment. Oh boy, he'd done it this time. He shook his hands and head then squeaked, “I-I um! Sorry!” He hid his face in his hands and made an embarrassed noise. He knew he should’ve just kept walking.

Akihiko propped himself up on his elbows and studied him for a moment. He kept his unblinking gaze upon the vampire as he asked, “You’re hungry, right?”

“…mhm.” He didn’t look at the blond as he nodded.

“Thought as much. After listening to that song earlier I also needed to come home and grab a pretty big snack. We're out of meat, by the way.” Akihiko rested his fingers on his chin as he watched Haruki mumble something about getting some next time he was at the store. He had a contemplative look on his face while he studied the nervous vampire. He pulled himself up onto his knees and waved to get Haruki’s attention. Once he had that he pointed to his own neck and said, “The stuff in the bag isn’t satisfying you in the slightest, I bet. Come on, then. Have a real drink.”

“Don’t tease me…” Haruki bowed his head so that his bangs fell forward to hide his face. “You know full well the kind of mood feeding off a live person puts a vampire in.”

“I do know, and I’m being completely serious,” Akihiko assured him.

“Please, the joke has gone too far.” Haruki shook his head. Normally he’d play along to an extent, but he was pretty drained. He turned around to leave and sighed, “I’m too tired for this right now.”

Akihiko nearly fell over the back of the couch as he lunged forward and caught his wrist before he could walk away. He looked up into Haruki’s honey-colored eyes and asked, “How long have we known each other? Can’t you tell when I’m being sincere by now?”

Haruki scrunched his face as he thought about it. Akihiko was incredibly difficult to read. He also really enjoyed teasing him. The odds were definitely pointing towards this being in jest. He felt the hand on his wrist squeeze so he turned to look at the blond.

Akihiko released his arm, shook his head, then sighed, “I don’t know how I can be any clearer. I want you to bite me.”

Haruki hid his face in his hands and let out a slew of embarrassed noises. His voice was muffled as he muttered, “You don’t know what you’re asking.”

“Don’t I?” Akihiko craned his neck to the side and dragged his finger along it slowly.

Haruki peeked at him from between his fingers. His hands fell away from his face at the sight and his urge to feed spiked. That, and desire he did his best to keep contained. His fangs ached so terribly he could hardly stand it. This conversation needed to end sooner rather than later so he could feed.

“How long have we been friends? No, how long have we lived together? All this time and you’ve never once asked me for blood even when you had your worst cravings.” Akihiko shook his head. His gaze fell to the ground and he admitted, “Thinking about it drives me a little crazy because you’re so important to me and I wish you’d rely on me a little more.”

“Uhhh…” Words? What were those? Haruki completely forgot how to make them or put them into coherent sentences. Not that there was anything he could possibly say right now. This nearly sounded like a confession and he so wasn’t prepared to deal with something like that.

Akihiko stood and put his hand on Haruki’s cheek. He watched the vampire’s eyes fall shut as he leaned into the touch. His voice was a gravelly hum as he said, “I just want to be the one to help satisfy your desires for once.”

_Desires_, he said. With an ‘s’. If this was some sort of test of his willpower Haruki was sure he would fail. His knees threatened to give out just from that sentence alone. The hand on his cheek was so warm and comforting. He wanted to drown in the feeling it caused to blossom in his chest. He put his own hand atop the one on his cheek and smiled. A song he couldn’t quite remember the lyrics to played faintly in his head. He fought the urge to hum along. It probably wouldn’t hurt to let loose a bit if it was just this once. He really was starved. He found that his mouth had gone dry and he still couldn’t make the words he wanted to.

Akihiko let his hand fall away from his face. He looked away from the vampire and mumbled, “Unless you don’t want me. If that’s the problem and you’re trying to spare my feelings then–”

Haruki took a step forward and pressed his lips against Akihiko’s. Maybe the reason he couldn’t find his words was because there just weren’t any to describe his feelings. That was all right, he could show Akihiko just how much he meant to him with actions instead. He’d been dying to kiss this ridiculous werewolf for as long as he could remember. It was everything he thought it’d be and more. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he swore he heard fireworks go off somewhere in the distance. A shiver ran down the entire length of his spine.

He broke the kiss and kept his eyes squeezed shut as he pulled away. His whole face burned. It felt like all the blood in his body had rushed into his cheeks. Haruki opened his eyes slowly to see Akihiko looking at him fondly. Wow, this was incredibly embarrassing. Was he supposed to say something? If so, what? He barely had a chance to yelp when a pair of arms wrapped around him and he was pulled over the back of the couch. He landed atop Akihiko with a soft grunt.

“A-Akihiko… this position is a little…” Haruki couldn’t even look him in the eyes. It was too much. The fact that he was seated right on the werewolf’s lap certainly didn’t help how flustered he was. He squeaked when the blond repositioned them. Haruki settled between his legs and was stretched out across him, so their chests were pressed together and they were eye to eye.

“Better?” Akihiko hummed with a teasing little smirk.

_He can’t be serious! This is way worse! How am I supposed to focus on anything like this!_ Haruki’s thoughts shrieked in his head. He blinked a few times when he heard a rhythmic thumping. That sound… it was…He shut his eyes and listened to the hypnotic beating. Akihiko’s pulse had begun to race, and it was the most intoxicating sound Haruki had ever heard. Not to mention the scent of his skin was nearly overpowering when they were so close. The combination of both lulled him into a state of relaxation which allowed his suppressed desires to bubble to the surface.

When Haruki opened his eyes again, the world was coated in a red hue. He watched Akihiko’s eyes widen. He’d probably never seen a vampire’s eyes glow like this before. It wasn’t something he needed to fear as long as the vampire was in control of itself. It was a sign of overwhelming desire. Whether that desire be to feed or something else entirely was a case by case scenario. Haruki placed the tips of his fingers on Akihiko’s left cheek then leaned in and kissed him gently. He could feel the werewolf’s desire to melt into him.

He pulled back just a bit then danced his fingers along the blond’s bottom lip and whispered, “I’m so hungry… and you smell positively decadent, Akihiko.” He ran his tongue across the tips of his aching fangs then purred, “May I have a taste?”

Akihiko let out the shaky breath he’d been holding. His cheeks darkened and he nodded then cleared his throat. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Haruki reclaimed his lips in a heated kiss. At the same time his fingers slid downwards and caressed the left side of Akihiko’s neck. They paused right over his pulse. It quickened again, which was maddening. He kissed along Akihiko’s strong jawline and down his neck. He nipped playfully at different spots, each time earned him a soft grunt.

Akihiko’s eyes were half-lidded and his breaths were slow and steady. He was much too composed for Haruki’s liking. The faster his blood pumped the more satisfying a meal, after all. He was sure there was something he could do to rectify the situation. He shifted his hips just slightly so they were flush against the werewolf’s. He rolled them slowly, shamelessly rubbing their lower bodies together. That earned him a surprised gasp from the blond. That was progress.

Haruki lifted Akihiko’s tee and revealed the hard body beneath. He ran both hands over the stunning abs shamelessly. He’d daydreamed about doing such way too many times to count. It was nearly unbelievable that he got to touch him like this. The blond was too stinking attractive. He looked up to find there was a very lovely blush in Akihiko’s cheeks. It was good to know that he could look like that too. Especially from such a simple touch.

The way Akihiko’s pulse raced was like music to Haruki’s ears. He could hardly stand it. He scraped the tips of his fangs down the werewolf’s neck teasingly. Then he licked back up along the same path and reveled in the soft moan the action caused. At this point he couldn’t be sure which of them he was teasing more. Either way, he could tell that they both liked it. He rolled his hips against Akihiko teasingly. There was something to be said about how hard they both were even though they hadn’t done anything yet.

“Haruki…”

He loved the way that his name almost sounded sinful upon the blond’s lips. He couldn’t take it anymore. Haruki bit down at the base of Akihiko’s neck. His fangs pierced the flesh with ease. His eyes threatened to flutter shut when those first couple drops of warm liquid hit his tongue. He’d never tasted anything so amazing. He felt his heart start to beat in time with the werewolf’s. He never imagined they’d be this close. It was intoxicating.

It took him by surprise when Akihiko wrapped an arm around him and grinded their hips together. The combined stimulation of drinking and the blond’s desperate ruts against him were nearly too much to handle. Haruki had to hold back a moan when he felt a hand tangle in his hair. Akihiko muttered some nonsense under his breath and continued to rub their clothed erections together.

Haruki was glad he was struggling to keep it together. He wanted the werewolf to fall apart. He wanted them both to lose themselves to the pleasure they felt.

“M…more… please…”

Akihiko squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lower lip. It seemed it was embarrassing for him to admit he was needy. Haruki rewarded him by grinding against him harder. He removed his fangs from the werewolf’s neck and immediately pressed their lips together. He swallowed the moans that tried to escape Akihiko’s lips. The metallic taste of blood was overpowering as they kissed like their lives depended on it.

Haruki needed more too. More friction between them, more skin contact, he just _needed_. He felt a tug at the hem of his shirt and assisted in its removal. It was tossed aside carelessly. He couldn’t even bring himself to feel self-conscious. Not with the way Akihiko looked at him like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. All that did was motivate him to continue.

The blond’s shirt was next to go. Haruki would have loved to take a minute to admire the sculpted body beneath him, but they were both way too desperate to slow down for even a second. The overwhelming scent of blood in the air had him ravenous. He bent back down to resume their kiss from earlier then moaned when he felt hot hands slide up his back. He couldn’t help but arch his back and lean into them. Everywhere they touched felt like it was lit aflame. It was almost like his senses were heightened to– oh. Of course.

Drinking werewolf blood allowed him to experience heightened senses the way that Akihiko did. It was incredible. The faintest of touches could drive someone with such extreme senses mad. He had no idea how the blond seemed so kept together. Haruki trailed kisses down the opposite side of his jaw as earlier. Akihiko turned his head to give him better access. He licked along that flawless neck then paused when the other man spoke.

“Wait.”

Haruki had to hold back a whimper but did as was requested. To his surprise, Akihiko took the chance to slide his pants over his hips. Haruki found himself quite distracted by the werewolf in all his glory, as it were. Wow. Impressive would be an understatement. He was knocked out of his own thoughts when thumbs hooked into the waistband of his pants and pulled them down as well. Not all the way, just over his butt and hips like Akihiko’s were. Next thing he knew a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close again.

“OK.” The blond nodded and craned his neck to the side again, giving him permission to resume where he’d left off.

Haruki took slow, deep breaths. They were so close. Everywhere their bare skin touched felt like it hummed with energy. All his nerve endings seemed to have heightened sensitivity. He’d never felt so thoroughly connected to another person before. He wondered if that was another werewolf thing he’d picked up from the blood. If so, he finally understood what they liked so much about skinship. He felt Akihiko’s arousal twitch against his own. Ah, yes. Back to business.

This time when Haruki ground his hips against Akihiko he also gasped. Direct skin contact like this felt so much better than he’d imagined and sent an incredible jolt of pleasure directly into his core. He very nearly tumbled right over the edge with just that move. Good god. There was no logical reason for this werewolf to feel so amazing. Haruki turned his attention back to that exposed neck where the racing pulse called out to him.

He placed a gentle hand over the bite mark on the left side of his neck then kissed the right. Haruki’s lips brushed against the skin as he purred, “Akihiko…”

An encouraging hand on the back of his head pushed him so his lips were flush against Akihiko’s neck. Haruki opened his mouth and sank his fangs in deeper than before. The hand on his head gripped his hair and a low grumble of approval radiated from the werewolf’s chest. Their hearts raced in unison as they rutted against one another and chased desperately after their release. Haruki was so close and he could tell that Akihiko was too. Just a little more.

Akihiko wrapped his arms around the vampire and dug his nails into his back. He arched his back off the couch and thrust his hips upward with reckless abandon, lost to his need for release. “H-Haru–! I’m–!”

Haruki’s heart skipped a beat in time with Akihiko’s. One more delicious grind of their hips and he removed his fangs from his neck as the two of them clung to one another and shuddered while they climaxed at the same time. He collapsed onto Akihiko’s chest and gasped as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel the pool of warmth that was the mess they made between them. He didn’t care.

Akihiko’s pulse raced in his chest and Haruki found the sound soothing. He kept his ear pressed against it and listened as it slowed in time with his own. Haruki blinked a few times. The world regained its normal colors and his eyes stopped glowing. He couldn’t move. He didn’t _want_ to. He just laid against the strong, warm chest and basked in his contentment. He had no idea how many minutes passed before his companion spoke.

“Haruki, I…” Akihiko’s voice trailed off and he paused. He pet the vampire’s light brown hair as he continued, “I want the two of us to be more than we are to each other. Is that… is it something you’d consider?”

“Mm? Suuure.” Haruki didn’t even really get the question. He didn’t actually think about it. He was half-asleep and floating on a cloud of post-orgasm ecstasy. That was mixed with another high of drinking from a live person. He wasn’t in touch with reality at all. He hummed when he felt Akihiko’s grip on him tighten. This was nice. He could get used to it.

It must’ve been nearly twenty minutes later before Haruki finally returned to his senses. He had just enough strength left to push himself off of Akihiko. Their torsos were still covered in the smeared, sticky mess. His cheeks immediately darkened, and he started to mutter an embarrassed apology. He didn’t even look at the blond as he turned away then tucked himself back into his pants.

Akihiko propped himself up on his elbows. He had a mischievous grin on his face as he hummed, “Don’t be. I like it.”

Haruki squeaked and turned towards him. He was a flustered mess. Any words of protest he had died in his throat when he saw that look upon Akihiko’s face. He wasn’t teasing. That combined with the fact that he was still exposed. Oh, god. This was just too much.

“Not so much the mess itself, but how you basically marked me as yours two different ways,” Akihiko explained. He sat upright and kissed the corner of Haruki’s mouth then purred, “It’s a shame to have to shower and wash your scent off me.”

“Don’t say such embarrassing things!” Haruki yelped.

“It’s the truth, though.” Akihiko chuckled then kissed his cheek. He nuzzled that spot and hummed, “Join me for a bath?”

“Raincheck.” Haruki sighed. He stood up then rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, “I’m exhausted and my bed is calling my name. So, uh, thanks… I guess. Oh, and goodnight.” Haruki heard a soft grunt as he turned and walked away. He was thankful that he had wipes in his room so he could clean himself up. After that he removed his soiled clothes and tossed them into the hamper. That certainly had been an unexpected turn of events.

He flopped onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow to muffle his groan. Thanks? Had he really said that before he walked away? Thanks for _what_? One of the most sensual experiences of his life? Literally making his heart race? Being the reason he’d experienced something so incredible he couldn’t even describe it? Ugh. He was a disaster. He really hoped that a good night’s sleep would help him clear his head a bit. He shut his eyes and did his best not to think about just how much he’d enjoyed himself earlier. Or the fact that it’d be bliss to get to do something like that again.

❀

Haruki stirred from his sleep. He was pretty sure he’d just been dreaming but he couldn’t remember what about. He blinked slowly and his surroundings came into focus. He was in his bedroom, with the blacked-out windows and framed picture of Given on his nightstand. Everything was the same as usual. He wasn’t sure why he’d expected anything else. A soft sound caught his attention and Haruki’s eyes widened. Was that a snore?

His gaze fell to the floor right next to the bed. He blinked a few times as his brain tried to process what his eyes saw. A large wolf with blond fur, fast asleep. Haruki lifted his head to get a better view and its pierced ear twitched at the sound. He knew that werewolves were social creatures by nature and liked to be near others. It seemed that Akihiko had attempted to satisfy that urge but still respect his personal space. What a goofball.

Haruki propped himself up on his elbows and leaned over the side of the bed just enough to make it creak. The sound roused the wolf and it lifted its head then blinked at him. Haruki smiled and pat the bed then said, “Evening, fuzzball. Is it cold down there? Come on up here.”

Akihiko grunted then stood and stretched. His tail wagged behind him as he joined Haruki on the bed. Once there he licked his face then laid down and rested his head on his chest. Then he shut his eyes and let out a content sound.

“Are you in this form because I didn’t invite you into my bed and you wanted to sleep near me?” Haruki asked as he pet the wolf’s soft fur idly.

Akihiko grunted again. Then he nuzzled Haruki’s chest affectionately.

“You could’ve just asked to sleep in here if you were lonely.” Last night had been a whirlwind of firsts, so why not that too? He was sure he would’ve been happy to have the company.

A series of different pitched grunts followed. It was like Akihiko was attempting to have a conversation with him. Haruki simply snorted then shook his head in response. They’d never be able to have a real conversation like this so there was no need to try. He continued to stroke Akihiko’s fur and enjoy the warmth of him. They laid just like that, perfectly content.

It was when Haruki felt a familiar ache in his fangs that he finally stopped petting the wolf. He grumbled something about making breakfast and attempted to get up. It seemed like Akihiko had other plans. He refused to budge and kept him pinned right there. The wolf kept its eyes shut and acted like he didn’t even notice the vampire’s attempts to get him to move. Eventually Haruki gave up and let out a defeated sigh. He went right back to petting Akihiko’s fur and received the closest thing to a purr he’d ever hear from a wolf in response.

“You don’t have to stay in this form, you know. If you want to cuddle for a bit we can do that.” His cheeks were dusted with the faintest blush at the mere suggestion. Haruki didn’t know what had gotten into himself lately but he was being much more bold than usual. He couldn’t say he exactly hated it.

Haruki squeezed his eyes shut at the first sounds of bones cracking. Wereanimal transformations were hard to watch, in his opinion. They seemed excruciating with how bones snapped and flesh tore to reshape their entire body. Just the sounds of them made him grit his teeth. Apparently the shifts got easier as they got older but they still made him anxious to witness. All of those uneasy feelings melted away and he chuckled softly when he felt soft kisses all over his face. He opened his eyes and smiled.

“Can’t begin to tell you how many times I’ve wanted to do that first thing in the morning,” Akihiko declared. He placed another sweet kiss onto the corner of Haruki’s mouth then hummed, “Your groggy face and bedhead combo is so stinking cute.”

Haruki’s cheeks darkened at the compliment. Akihiko laid back down and made himself comfortable with his head on his chest. The two of them chatted idly. Haruki noticed the werewolf’s obvious nakedness but didn’t call him out on it. They were a breed that didn’t have issues with casual nudity. He would only be calling attention to his own embarrassment if he said something. Plus, he was under the covers and Akihiko was atop them lying on his stomach. It wasn’t an insurmountable situation.

His gaze shifted to Akihiko when he stretched lazily. Haruki noticed the way he craned his neck as he did. The bite marks from last night were gone. He pouted then rubbed his fingers along the base of the blond’s neck and mumbled, “You healed fast.”

“Comes with the shift,” Akihiko nodded. Most times it was a perk. In this case, not so much.

“Mm.” Haruki continued to pet him idly. He noticed that the werewolf looked like he had something else to say but didn’t. Whatever was on his mind stayed there. That was fine. He didn’t mind the silence. Just as his eyes began to fall shut again he heard the other man speak up.

“If you want to leave your mark on me you’ll just have to bite me again,” Akihiko practically purred.

“How incredibly bold of you to suggest such a thing while naked in my bed!” Haruki couldn’t help but snicker at that. It was just like the werewolf to be so shameless. That thought made him smile. He turned towards Akihiko just in time to watch him give him his best puppy dog eyes. Haruki could actually feel his resolve start to crumble into dust. His cheeks darkened and he turned his head away then muttered, “You really liked it that much?”

“Yes.” Akihiko nuzzled his neck then nipped it gently.

“You sure are affectionate this morning,” Haruki laughed. He couldn’t help it when the light touches were tickling him and he had the urge to wriggle.

Akihiko lifted his head, blinked at him, then raised a curious eyebrow and asked, “Why wouldn’t I be happy when you agreed to date me?”

Haruki jumped and let out a surprised gasp. He was wide eyed as he shrieked, “I _what_? When!”

Akihiko narrowed his eyes at him and mumbled, “Last night… when I said I wanted us to be more to each other… and you agreed…”

“Y-you never said anything close to _date_!” Haruki shook his head. The tips of his ears burned as blush filled them too. Oh my god.

Akihiko raised a curious eyebrow at him. “What did you think I meant?”

“I have no idea! I was still pretty out of it after–” Haruki hid his face in his hands and made a series of embarrassed squeaks. This was the epitome of miscommunication. Not that he was opposed to the outcome but… yeah. Talk about embarrassing.

Akihiko propped himself up on his elbows and studied the vampire for a moment. His gaze fell downwards and Haruki could practically see the wolf ears atop his head droop as he asked, “So you don’t want to date me?”

“I… didn’t say that…” Haruki mumbled. He dragged his hands down his face then sighed. He sat up and scooted back so he leaned against the headboard then said, “I just would’ve liked to have been asked properly, I guess…” He turned his head so Akihiko couldn’t see just how red his face was. He wasn’t even making any sense to himself right now. His voice practically cracked when he admitted, “Argh. I don’t know what I mean!”

Akihiko made a soft sound as he thought about their situation. He finally nodded and suggested, “Why don’t you ask me, then? It’s bound to be less confusing that way.”

“I… guess I could try that…” Haruki supposed it was the less embarrassing option he had right now. He tucked his bangs behind his left ear and cleared his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and mumbled, “Akihiko would you like to go out with me?”

Akihiko tapped on his chin. He pretended to stroke a fake beard and said, “Hmm. I’ll think about it and get back to you.”

“_Hah_?” Haruki gasped.

“Just kidding. Of course I would.” Akihiko couldn’t hide the humor in his voice. He leaned forward and kissed Haruki sweetly. He pulled away just enough so he could look him right in the eyes then asked, “Hungry?”

Haruki could practically see his tail wagging behind him in anticipation. This guy. He rolled his eyes and snorted, “You’re like a dog with a bone.”

“That’s the idea, yeah.” Akihiko nodded. The amused gleam in his eyes was unmistakable.

It took Haruki an extra second to realize what he’d just said. As soon as he did his eyes widened and his whole face turned red. He hid it in his hands and shook his head while he muttered flustered nonsense to himself and Akihiko chuckled softly next to him. He parted his fingers so he could peek at the werewolf through them. The genuinely happy smile on Akihiko’s face made his breath hitch in his throat. What a beautiful sight.

Warmth blossomed in his chest and Haruki let his hands fall away from his face. He smiled when Akihiko turned towards him and tilted his head curiously. Haruki had a fond expression on his face as he hummed, “Let’s go on a date later. There’s that new Moonrise Café I’ve been dying to try.”

“Sounds good to me.” Akihiko nodded. He watched the vampire carefully for a moment then asked, “What should we do until then?”

“Truthfully, I’m feeling just a bit…” Haruki paused and turned his head, so he was facing forward and the blond had a view of his profile. He glanced at Akihiko out of the corner of his eye then smirked just enough to reveal the tip of his pointy fang. He shut his eyes and slowly opened them again, only to see the world with a scarlet hue before he added, “hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s how Akihiko died. His bf hit him with that sexiness without warning rip
> 
> All this happened because of the song Mafuyu decided to sing… sirens are powerful indeed… glad it was the shove in the right direction these dorks needed
> 
> Uecchi is some form of werecat. I didn’t actually decide if that meant small house cat or one of the big cats… but him kitty :3
> 
> Young shifters are compelled by the moon and pretty much have to change. They learn to control it as they get older and can do so whenever they please. Though most still do during a full moon either out of habit or because of the natural ability boost they get that evening
> 
> Cuddly, sleepy AkiHaru in the morning? Anyone? YESsss
> 
> plsssssssss i just love these two so much TuT  
feel free to talk to me about them!!!!!


End file.
